Miracle and Speculation
by AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji were one perfect pair...and loving each other gives of a miracle with pure intention...but suddenly, this miracle turned everything to speculation...Fuji being pregnant at a silly instance. [Rated T][MPreg]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello guys…I kind of stopped Cherry Twilight for the moment…it's because of some conflicts I made…boohoohoo…anyway…I brought up something new and interesting…Just imagine the thing **HOW **Fuji-kun became pregnant…HECK!!!

Uhm…this prologue might be out of the topic, but…please read…

**DISCLAIMER: **Like the others…I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…it's obvious…hehehe…I only own my mind and passion for Tennis no Ohjisama and it's characters… :P

**PAIRING: **Switching mode…to Tezuka and Fuji…

**RATING: **Hmmm…uhm…sorry for those lemon lovers out there, but I am not the typical person who types lemon in his/her story…I just love reading or watching it…hehehe… By the way…It's rated T…

**GENRE: **Two words… General and Mystery

**NOTE:** You may encounter thoughts, flashbacks and indication of places, days and time here. So if it's a thought: _Italics_; flashback: **bold**; place, day and time: _**both Italics and bold.**_

**BY: -Spring Blood **(You see guys…there were two names in the penname, one is Spring Blood and the other is Winter Dream…actually, there were two authors owning one account so…it was done….

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

**PROLOGUE**

A silent, lustful night…

…when all things come and go…by happiness and sadness…within pain and relief…through smooth and rough…with cries and laughter…all that matters best in bed…

A moaning and pleasurable night…

…when all hands ran at each corner of your shiny body…with touch and pinches…gentle and harsh…panting in between breaths…backs aching with pleasure…groans and screams…all that matters at each enter, inch by inch…

A fragrant and beautiful night…

…when two bodies unite and take each other with delight…with eyes sparkling and raging…warm and cold…grinding and bumping…hairs damped through sweet perspiration…hands together with undying love…all that matters with one perfect French kiss.

At this very moment, these two souls collided at each other, showing their utmost joy and pride. With their powerful thrusts and continuous beats of the hearts showed their ultimate love that binds them with the eternal bond…and that's the night filled with magic and mysterious smiles…

This night—the night which these souls enjoyed very much, will be too unforgettable unless they die. As they finished enchanting themselves with lust, pleasure and love, each rested their heads at one another, feeling the tightness of their trust, obsession and love.

These two souls were simple to think of…because of their beauty and strictness…these two can never be forgotten. On the bed covered with blankets were simply Fuji and Tezuka.

These two didn't have any regrets, nor thought of their backs and buttocks aching in the morning. What's more important is the night they shared in the bed, proving that they have one another. It's a testimony that despite of all obstacles they've encountered, they can still stand and will not let go of their bond. A covenant that gives them tight, sensitive at each other's feelings and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again guys… Thanks for those who reviewed to my Prologue…I'll make sure this'll be beautiful…

Uhm…I have a little warning for you guys…since I started out Fuji and Tezuka being officially boyfriends…You may find Tezuka talking into LONG…take note…LONG SENTENCES…

It only means that Fuji Syusuke changed him a lot… scary isn't it….? ;P

Oh, before I forgot, the Seigaku regulars are already in high school…make that Fuji, Tezuka, Inui, Kikumaru, Oishi and Kawamura on Sophomore High school; Kaidoh and Momoshiro in Freshman High school; and the only regular left in middle school, Echizen in Senior middle school. I hope I don't get you confused…

And may I add…the other trio was as just the same as Echizen…

**DISCLAIMER:** Like the others…I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…it's obvious…hehehe…I only own my mind and passion for Tennis no Ohjisama and it's characters… :P

**PAIRING:** Switching mode…to Tezuka and Fuji…

**RATING:** Hmmm…uhm…sorry for those lemon lovers out there, but I am not the typical person who types lemon in his/her story…I just love reading or watching it…hehehe… By the way…It's rated T…

**GENRE:** Two words… General and Mystery

**NOTE:** You may encounter thoughts, flashbacks and indication of places, days and time here. So if it's a thought: _Italics_; flashback: **bold**; place, day and time: both _**Italics and bold**_.

**BY:** -Spring Blood (You see guys…there were two names in the penname, one is Spring Blood and the other is Winter Dream…actually, there were two authors owning one account so…it was done….)

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00 **

**CHAPTER ONE **

"Okay people, gather now!!!" Coach Ryuzaki commanded.

It's another fine yet tough practice day for the tennis club as their coach called their attention and made them gather in line formation. Though it's beginning to be hot, the smile on their coach's face doesn't change a single tissue. With that kind of expression, the regulars and even the members didn't have a single clue why their coach is smiling.

"I have good news guys. We are lucky to be answered by the administration to have a new wall practice area." She announced gleefully.

All the members including the regulars are happy about it. On the contrary, Tezuka was the ONLY one not smiling and the LAST person on earth that would dare to smile. What he doesn't know is, Fuji was already staring at him and smiling so…so… Well…leave that to Fuji…

Anyway, the jumping-jack of Seigaku, Kikumaru Eiji glomped his coach and said, "Can we use it now? Can we, can weee?!!"

And as always, the mother hen of Seigaku, Oishi Syuichirou, restrained his partner, "Eiji! Let sensei talk will you?"

"Gomen sensei…" Kikumaru said in a low voice, answering like a child.

"It's okay, Kikumaru, Oishi. I'm happy that you were excited to use the wall practice area." She paused then continued, "Well, I just can't keep the fun all by self ne?"

Everyone nodded.

Coach Ryuzaki chuckled, "All right, as far for now, our dear regulars will have the chance to use it first, then followed by the members, okay?"

"YEY!!!" yelped Kikumaru.

"Settle down Kikumaru," the coach said, "there were a total of 15 wall slots with dividers in there. So you are free to choose where you will play."

Kikumaru was jumping for joy and can't wait any longer.

"Okay regulars, you may go now."

Tezuka, as always stoic and very concerned about his members' training, interrupted, "But sensei, how about the first years' and the second years' trainings?"

Coach Ryuzaki smiled and said, "Don't worry about them Tezuka. I'll handle this one. Now, move along with them."

Kikumaru and Momoshiro are waving a hand to Tezuka.

Kikumaru said, "Come on buchou! The fun is not complete without you!!"

Momoshiro seconded, "Kikumaru-senpai is right!"

With an inner sigh and a sigh of relief, Tezuka bowed and went away.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

_**AT THE WALL PRACTICE AREA (which was practically made beautiful and relaxing to practice…) **_

A large WOW-sound was heard and echoed all throughout the place. Kikumaru was doing acrobatics, not because he's practicing but to show his utmost awe-ness to the area. Tezuka and Echizen remained straight-faced and Fuji wore his sweet, serene smile.

"I really love this place!!!" Kikumaru exclaimed then faced Fuji, "Nya Fujiko, do you also like this place?"

Fuji answered, "Yes Eiji. It's so kawaii!"

"You're being too Kikumaru-senpai-like, Fuji-senpai." Echizen commented as he walked at the side of Fuji.

"Hmm," Fuji sounded then spoke, "I'll take that as a compliment Echizen."

"Che!" Fuji smiled wider at him and ruffled his hair.

Echizen shoved away his senpai's hand and said, "I told you not to ruffle my hair right?!" After that he walked away and went towards the 4th slot.

"You made Echizen mad at you again, don't you?" Tezuka asked bluntly.

"Hmm…guess so?" Fuji replied with a teasing tone of voice.

Tezuka glared him.

"What?" Fuji teasingly asked.

"Nandemonai…I'll go now and practice."

"Is that the way you answer the person who beat you in the glare-innocence match?"

Tezuka death-twitched-glared him.

Realizing, Fuji stopped teasing and walked away as well.

After minutes of area-wandering and talking, the regulars have already taken their slots and practiced there. Loud thumping balls were heard as it were hit continuously back and forth. Not-so-far-away from the regulars, Fuji actually took the last slot and practiced there. His face was showing determination and his body was in its best coordination, shape and condition to play. The moment he stopped to wipe off his sweat from his face, a thin, sharp needle passed by the bushes and unnoticing hit Fuji's clear, cream neck, which made him jump a little and rubbed off the material without even knowing what it is. As he looked into his palm, he saw and felt the sticky, yellowish-white substance yet it didn't smell that awkward. He didn't even bother to doubt about the substance because he thought of it just as a gooey substance. Moments later, he felt himself shaken, with his eyes dizzy then eventually, collapsed to the ground.

Upon hearing the unusual _blag_ in the not-so-far-away spot, Momoshiro took a quick glance to the place and saw his senpai lying unconsciously on the ground. He shouted his name which shook the worlds of the other regulars.

"Momoshiro!" Tezuka annoyingly called, "What the heck are you shouting for?"

"Fu-fu…" At first…Momoshiro can't pull the right words out of his mouth because of the sight-shock he got, but then he continued, "Fuji-senpai…! He's…UNCONSCIOUS!!!" after saying with his lips trembling, he pointed out where Fuji was.

The regulars' eyes, most especially Tezuka's orbs, went wide at the picture they saw. They immediately dropped down their rackets and ran towards the poor, unconscious Fuji.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

Well, not to mention, Echizen remained calm and poise. It was already in his nature to ignore the things that doesn't have any connections to him. Since everyone stopped from practice, he too also stopped and rested under a mango tree. As he took his seat, he noticed two quick flashes from the inner most part of the low trees and bushes. He blinked his eyes twice and thought of somebody in there. But with his unforgivable nature and of his laziness, he didn't even bother to seize them and just made his way to his dream land.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

Just after Echizen made his way to slumber, the regulars took Fuji to the clinic. And at the clinic, the regulars were sick worried about Fuji's sudden faint until the nurse went out to report.

"What happened to Fuji?" Oishi asked with a worried face.

"Don't worry about him, "The nurse assured, "He's totally fine now. The only thing is his temperature gotten high all of a sudden that made him dizzy and faint out. He also has a fever."

"Fever?!" Kikumaru blurted out, "How can he have a fever if we knew he's still in good shape a while ago?"

The others nodded.

"Uhm, you can't say when the fever will come out or not. Surely, he got exhausted, didn't drink water and eventually cause to trap the heat inside his body."

"Oooh…" echoes emerged from the regulars' mouth.

"Right now, he needs the ultimate rest he could get. Since it's already 5:45 pm, you can tell your coach to go home. If you want, you can consult a doctor at the hospital."

"Ahhh…I'll try that," Tezuka said and offered, "I'll carry Fuji now."

"You sure?"

"Yes nurse. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

After that, Tezuka bowed and went inside to carry Fuji in a piggy-back style. Although he knew that Fuji was a bit heavy, he sacrificed his broad body for his sweet boyfriend. As he walked out of the room, he nodded his head as a signal to his teammates and left the clinic. The nurse smiled.

As the team walked to the court, Momoshiro noticed the absence of Echizen,

"Have you guys seen Echizen?"

The regulars halted, giving each other a look and a shook of the head.

"Let him be Momo. I'm sure he'll be back. Besides, he could be as worried as us towards Fuji. Maybe he's still at the wall practice area." Oishi said.

Momoshiro did nothing but was helped with a sigh.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

Later, they have approached the tennis courts and to a heaven's astonishment, Coach Ryuzaki saw the sleeping Fuji at Tezuka's back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Fuji collapsed a while ago." Tezuka replied straightforwardly.

Placing a hand on Fuji's forehead, Ryuzaki-sensei said, "My, my, Fuji caught a fever."

"That's why we're hear coach." Oishi said.

"…We're asking for permission to be dismissed early so that we could bring Fuji home." Kikumaru seconded.

At first, Coach Ryuzaki thought with her hand under her chin. But then, she nodded as a sign of approval. How lucky they were to have a coach like her.

Tezuka was left behind with the coach so that he could take care of the tensai while the regulars went back to the wall practice area to pack and get the bags of Tezuka and Fuji, including theirs too. After a while, the regulars bowed their heads and left the court. Shortly before they exited the school, this time, Kikumaru noticed Echizen's absence.

"Ne, minna," he called, "Has anyone seen Ochibi? I haven't seen him since Fujiko collapsed."

The other regulars looked at each other and realized that Echizen wasn't really with them. In conclusion, all of them sighed. Their minds can't decide if their young tensai's gesture was really natural or he was just scared to see fainting people. Double sigh.

"What's the problem with that guy?! Can't we just even get a single SUPPORT from him?" Momoshiro exclaimed madly.

"Calm down Momo," Kawamura said, "You know Echizen, he doesn't like these kinds of things but I do believe he does worry about Fuji right now."

Momoshiro can't still believe it but he stayed himself put.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

Speaking of which, the youngest tensai of Seigaku was still under the mango tree, sleeping peacefully like a child that got tired after a long play with his playmates. Echizen didn't even know that his senpais already left him already and left the school as well. Good thing that in his own little sense, he has a good memorization of direction. As he woke up, he saw two distinctive figures – one is a little bit chubby and the other one is just fine. As his eyes began to see clearly, he said,

"What are you staring at?"

"Uhm," Kachiro said, "We are kind of planning to try this wall practice area when we saw your bag lying at one corner of the 4th slot."

"Since we cannot see you around," Horio seconded, "I used my 4 years of tennis experience instincts to find you. And here we are."

Echizen's eyebrow twitched. It seemed like he already wanted to kill Horio for boasting himself to him.

"Where are the others?" Echizen asked.

"Didn't you know that our senpai's left already?"

Echizen was dumbstruck, "Honestly, no."

"Eh?!" echoed the two.

"Yes, my knees are already craving for the need of rest so that's why I'm here."

"Unbelievable…" Horio mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Uh nothing…"

Echizen stood up, afraid of Horio telling his senseless stories, "Well, I might as well leave."

"Wait, how about telling Ryuzaki-sensei about your leave, huh?" Horio asked.

"Then tell her that I left with the others."

After that, Echizen left the two behind, got his bag and exited the practice area.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

_**ANGEL'S HAVEN CONDOMINIUM…8:30 pm…**_

Fuji and Tezuka were actually living together. Ever since Tezuka was disposed from the family, Fuji gladly accepted him with all his heart. Not to mention, Fuji was a son of a great photographer who gets a very big salary from work. Though Fuji accepted Tezuka in the Condo, he never let his lover pay in return. All he wanted is his love and loyalty for him and the promise that no matter what happens, they will stay intact at each other.

Right now, Fuji was resting at Tezuka's lean, bare chest, while Tezuka was taking the joy of staring the tensai's serene face. _He does really look a sleeping child,_ he thought. Suddenly, the tensai moved his head side by side, then opened his eyes. With those blue orbs meeting the hazel orbs of his lover, he saw his precious Tezuka staring at him,

"Where…what…" Fuji said in confusion.

"Shhh…" Tezuka hushed, "We're back at the condominium."

"But…"

"Don't worry okay? Besides, you made me worried…"

"Worried?"

"Yes. We saw you lying unconsciously on the ground."

Fuji was simply speechless. He never received such care and love as what Tezuka showed him. It was indeed that he never regretted the day he accepted Tezuka in his arms. Returning the favor, Fuji tried to move and motioned himself to Tezuka to give him a kiss. But due to his condition, he felt dizzy again and fell on top of Tezuka.

"Oh, careful Syusuke."

"Thank you Kunimitsu."

Tezuka planted a chaste kiss on the tensai's forehead then said, "I guess we have to sleep."

"Yeah…"

And that's the beginning of a new journey of Fuji and Tezuka.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

**A/N:** Whew…at last it's finish. Gomen if it took long. I was on a hectic schedule and I can't find time to write. Hope you like this one…Reviews pls.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Uhm guys…let's speed things up okay… and before I start…I want to thank the following…

**a1y-puff – **Thanks for the review… (hugs)…and…hmmm… (thinks)…you may have a point in there…just kept on reading…

**Animestar73 – **I thank you as well…And this time I will finish this…It's something like I've been inspired to write one MPreg stories…ahehehe

**Kyoka – **One of the persons that I must call a "sensei"…thanks for telling me the wrong side of the story…I'll try to get a beta…hope soon… and I do guess of your "squeamish" meaning is delicate or woozy?

**tAraentuLa – **Oooooh…thankies for you too…uhm…for you I'll set my review also for anonymous…but I just want to make sure people will write their names so that I can thank them…

**DreamFreak336 –** Thanks for the review. I'm happy that you liked it…and oh…I also noticed that…my spelling of "here" was "hear"…Gomen gomen… (rubs nape sheepishly)

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr – **Thanks for the review too…I hope you won't get easily pissed if I cannot update that fast…as you can see…I still have lots of workies to be done…

And so…the "thank-you-for-your-reviews" section is over…And oh…a warning again…Tezuka becomes so protective over Fuji…ooooh…

**DISCLAIMER:** Like the others…I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…it's obvious…hehehe…I only own my mind and passion for Tennis no Ohjisama and it's characters… :P

**PAIRING:** Switching mode…to Tezuka and Fuji…

**RATING:** Hmmm…uhm…sorry for those lemon lovers out there, but I am not the typical person who types lemon in his/her story…I just love reading or watching it…hehehe… By the way…It's rated T…

**GENRE:** Two words… General and Mystery

**NOTE:** You may encounter thoughts, flashbacks and indication of places, days and time here. So if it's a thought: _Italics_; flashback: **bold**; place, day and time: both _**Italics and bold**_.

**BY:** **-Spring Blood** (You see guys…there were two names in the penname, one is Spring Blood and the other is Winter Dream…actually, there were two authors owning one account so…it was done….)

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00 **

**CHAPTER TWO**

With the enchanting rhapsody of Miaclartha, everything fast forwarded. And now, she was chuckling, preparing her magic pen and paper to start anew…okay, on to the story…

_**2 weeks later…After the day Fuji collapsed…**_

"Urlk…!" Fuji sounded as he threw up.

Everybody was worried about Fuji, most especially Tezuka who continuously rubbed his back for relief. But it seems that after half seconds, Fuji was throwing up everything he ate this morning. He began to show a pale face.

"I…don't…feel…so…good…" Fuji said then threw up again.

"You do look so." Oishi said with pitiful looks at Fuji.

"Nyaaa…!" Kikumaru cried, "I can't stand seeing Fujiko like this."

"Fuji," Tezuka called, "I guess it's better for you to go home and rest. We could ask for permission."

Fuji stood, "Tezuka, don't worry. I may just have eaten something which my body reacted violently."

"I just won't permit you to go on practice with that kind of condition. You need rest."

Smiling lightly, Fuji said, "You almost act like my mother. It's so amusing."

Tezuka frowned then looked away, "I am just worried about you health…"

While the two were talking, Momoshiro bent down to Echizen and whispered,

"I never thought Buchou could be so caring."

"Hn," Echizen replied, "Of course, they're officially boyfriends right?"

"Right, that is. But, to make Buchou speak longer than 5 words? That's really something."

"Fuji-senpai changed him a lot."

"You're right about that, kiddo." Then a pause.

"Momo-senpai,"

"Nani?"

"I'm just going to get a can of Ponta." After that, Echizen exited the scene.

"That brat…" Momoshiro murmured then smiled.

Back with Fuji, Tezuka and the regulars concerned, they have decided that Tezuka will be the one left to take care of Fuji and the others will be asking permission to dismiss the two so that they can go to the hospital for check-up.

"Thanks minna," Fuji said.

"No problem Fuji. Just be sure to go to the hospital okay?" Oishi said.

"No Problem."

"Please do care of Fuji, Tezuka." Kawamura said.

"I will Taka." Tezuka replied.

"Okay, I guess we have to move along and ask for permission for you two to go immediately." Said Inui.

"Thanks."

After a minute or so, the regulars finally found their coach and told everything to her. She nodded her head and told Kaidoh to advise Fuji to refrain from eating too much hot spices most especially wasabi. As soon as they finished talking with Coach Ryuzaki, they bowed down and went away back to the lovers.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

As Tezuka and Fuji waited for their teammates, they both saw Echizen coming,

"Echizen," Tezuka called in a stern voice.

Echizen walked towards Tezuka and said, "Nan desuka, senpai?"

"Where were you a while ago?"

"I went to the vendo machine to get some Ponta." Then he showed the grape Ponta to his buchou.

"So," Fuji butt in, "You're not with them."

"Obviously as you can see."

Silence covered the three as Echizen kept on staring the pale face of Fuji,

"Ne, Fuji-senpai,"

"Nani?" Fuji asked.

"What happened to you?"

Fuji smiled, "I didn't know that you could be caring as well."

"Just answer me okay?"

"Fine…well, to answer your impatient question, I don't know as well. Maybe I had eaten something that my body doesn't like."

"Maybe you have eaten sweets and that caused you to throw up." After that, Echizen walked away.

Tezuka smiled and Fuji chuckled. They didn't know that Echizen could be that ironic.

"That's why I find myself amused at him." Fuji commented.

"Ah," Tezuka agreed.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

Shortly, the regulars returned and told Tezuka that they can go now. Then, Kaidoh immediately said,

"Ryuzaki-sensei told me to advise you not to eat wasabi, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji chuckled, and then nodded at Kaidoh, "I'll try my very best on that Kaidoh."

As soon as Tezuka got their bags, the two waved goodbye at their teammates. And before they totally leave the place, Tezuka shouted,

"Oishi, I trust you on your practice! Ganbatte!"

"Arigatoo, Tezuka!" Oishi shouted back.

And there they went.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

_**OUTSIDE THE CAMPUS…**_

"Syusuke," Tezuka said.

"Hm?" Fuji responded.

"Can you still manage?"

"Yes I can. Why?"

"Nothing. I am thinking that you might be tired already."

Fuji held his hand then squeezed it, "Don't worry I'm fine."

Tezuka didn't say anything but he squeezed back Fuji's hand.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

After hours of walking, they ended up in front of a high-class, 5-story building hospital. The building was named Saint Lilac Hospital because of its literal white-lavender color. As they went inside the hospital, they were simply awed by the serene features in it. They walked to the infirmary and asked where they could find a doctor that could examine Fuji's case. The nurse directed them to the second floor on the right side with the clinic number 208. After the inquiry, they followed the nurse's direction and thankfully landed in the right door. Tezuka jerked the door open and went inside.

Inside the clinic was a very handsome doctor, sitting comfortably and was somewhat scribbling something in his notebook. You can almost say that he's only beyond 20s but no, he's already around 40 years of age. The doctor's eyes were simply calming and his physical features were just right for a doctor for general cases. With the sound of the door closed, the doctor jerked his head and greeted the two.

"Hello," the doctor named Dr. Kajihara greeted nicely, "How may I help you?"

Tezuka and Fuji bowed. With the right polite words, Tezuka spoke, "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu and he's my boyfriend, Fuji Syusuke. We came here because Fuji doesn't feel well."

"Fuji Syusuke…hmmm…Fuji Syusuke…where have I heard that?" Dr. Kajihara mumbled to himself. Bet he wasn't listening to Tezuka.

"Excuse me Doctor?"

"Oh…pardon me…I was currently buried with stuff. By the way, I'm Dr. Makoto Kajihara."

"That's okay Dr. Kajihara. As I was saying, Fuji wasn't feeling that good today so my teammates and I decided to take Fuji here."

"Oh…I see." Dr. Kajihara stood up and walked towards Fuji. He examined his eyes and said, "I'm pretty much convinced that your boyfriend is really ill and pale."

"What should we do?"

"Hmm…let me do a few check-ups."

Dr. Kajihara held Fuji's arm gently and lead him towards the examination room. There, the doctor did a few observations and check-ups around Fuji's body. After 15 minutes, the doctor and the tensai came out and the doctor said,

"The lab results will be ready by tomorrow. You could get it here if you have time."

"Thanks a lot Dr. Kajihara. How much is the payment?" Tezuka asked as he put out his wallet to pay the doctor.

"No need to Tezuka-kun. Besides, you're both new patients here." Dr. Kajihara said with a sweet smile.

Tezuka and Fuji felt grateful to come at Dr. Kajihara's clinic. Just imagine, the doctor is working at a prestigious hospital and yet he never let Tezuka pay for the treatment. Later, the two boys bowed down and went out of the hospital.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

Shortly before the doctor went back to his work, he suddenly remembered where he heard the name Fuji Syusuke.

"I guess I've already met my colleague's relative…" he said to himself, smirked then went back scribbling to his notebook.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

"The doctor's nice, ne Kunimitsu." Fuji said sweetly.

"Ah," Tezuka replied.

"Still worried?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"There is still the lab result. It hangs in my mind."

"You sure do really care about me, ne buchou?" the tensai teased.

Tezuka stopped abruptly, making Fuji wondered why. Then, Tezuka, without further utterances, planted a passionate kiss on Fuji's lips. Fuji didn't flinch, for he knew how much he was important to Tezuka as much as Tezuka was important to him. After a minute of kissing, Tezuka was the one who broke out first, letting his lover and himself gather some air to their lungs. After that, Tezuka said,

"I guess we should hurry home so you could rest."

"Okay. If that's what my honey wants."

Tezuka's eye twitched.

"Just kidding Kunimitsu."

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

**A/N: **And there you have it guys…but sorry if I had to cut this…It's pass my bedtime when I finish writing this and I have a test tomorrow…Please review okay?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Uhm guys…let's speed things up okay… and before I start…I want to thank the following…

**A/N:** Gomen nasai if I have updated sooooooooo LATE….arrrgh… Well, my family and I have to prepare for Christmas because my cousins are going to stay with us. It's like been a tradition to us and we cannot break it… And one more thing…I haven't read any of my reviews yet so I cannot personally thank each one of you like what I'm doing…yet, I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE CONTINUOUS REVIEW THAT YOU GIVE ME…I'll do my best shot here.

**DISCLAIMER:** Like the others…I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…it's obvious…hehehe…I only own my mind and passion for Tennis no Ohjisama and it's characters… :P

**PAIRING:** Switching mode…to Tezuka and Fuji…

**RATING:** Hmmm…uhm…sorry for those lemon lovers out there, but I am not the typical person who types lemon in his/her story…I just love reading or watching it…hehehe… By the way…It's rated T…

**GENRE:** Two words… General and Mystery

**NOTE:** You may encounter thoughts, flashbacks and indication of places, days and time here. So if it's a thought: _Italics_; flashback: **bold**; place, day and time: both _**Italics and bold**_.

**BY:** **-Spring Blood** (You see guys…there were two names in the penname, one is Spring Blood and the other is Winter Dream…actually, there were two authors owning one account so…it was done….)

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**THE NEXT DAY…**_

"Fuji," Tezuka said, "Are you okay? It's like been for the past 2 weeks…"

Fuji wiped his mouth, took a glass of water and gargled it then spat it out. He turned to Tezuka and said, "I don't know. And, my feeling gets worse."

"Good thing it's Saturday today. You can have the whole day for your rest."

"Okay…" then a pause, "Aren't you going to the doctor?"

"I am. I just want to assure myself that when I leave you, you'll be fine."

Fuji smiled, "I'll be okay. I'm not yet in the level in which I cannot do any stuff anymore."

Tezuka smiled a bit, "Well, if you say so," he bent down towards Fuji's forehead and kissed it lightly, "I'll go ahead then."

"Bye! Take care!"

"Ah."

Tezuka left the tensai alone in the room and exited the house. He sighed for worries towards Fuji and was still thinking of the present condition he was in. While in lost thoughts, he brushed pass Miharashi Ayaka, daughter of one oh his father's colleagues in a telecommunications company. Yet, she followed Tezuka and broke his thoughts.

"Good Morning Mitsu-kun!" Ayaka greeted with lots of energy and glee.

"Ah." Tezuka replied. Surely, through his voice showed the irritation of a mistake in running unto her.

Ayaka is one persistent, spoiled, rich gal who has a MAJOR CRUSH on Tezuka, which made the bespectacled teen to annoy her so much. Whenever she saw her crushes, she'll make ministrations in front of them, feeling close towards them.

She asked, " Where are you going? Can I come with you?"

"Iie."

"Nande?"

"I have important things to do."

"And so? I promise I wouldn't be a burden."

"Iie." He replied in a straightforward, blunt voice. Before Ayaka could speak, he said, "and that's final Ayaka."

Ayaka frowned.

"You're father might be waiting for you. So go."

After that, Tezuka left Ayaka behind, annoyed and unsuccessful.

Ayaka mumbled to herself, "Such a flirt…."

Tezuka was very annoyed at that moment for seeing Ayaka. Her persistence and ministrations made him twitch like hell and his evil adrenalin rushed up from his spine to his brain, causing it to go KABOOM. And yet, his miraculous, beautiful posture and long patience kept him in control and just waited to go home and there, he'll be able to destroy all the things just to ease his anger (I don't think he can easily do that…). After hours of walking, he finally reached the hospital and went to the doctor's clinic.

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

As Tezuka twisted the doorknob open, he heard 2 voices – one is the voice of Dr. Kajihara and the other one was not familiar to him. They were talking at such "new pregnancy matter" which made him a little bit curious but decided not to interfere because he wasn't a doctor like them. Getting hurry, Tezuka opened the door and went inside.

Inside, the doctors were surprised to see Tezuka in a sudden appearance. Who wouldn't be surprised by the action of going in without even knocking? As a respect, he apologized for his intrusion.

"Sorry if I ruined your conversation but, I am worried about the lab results of my boyfriend."

"Oh, the lab results…" Dr. Kajihara said. His voice was somewhat shaky but not that obvious to be heard, "Come and sit for the meantime."

Tezuka walked in and took his seat. By tradition, he was sitting half of the chair, as what his grandfather always told him: to sit erect and remain the straight posture. Sure Tezuka was a very obedient grandson.

As Dr. Kajihara finalized the papers, another doctor talked to him. His name is Dr. Mihara, a doctor in Obstetrician-Gynecology.

"So, how long have you and your boyfriend been steady?" he asked.

"Uh…" Tezuka said with hesitation in his mind.

"Gomen, I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm Dr. Mihara by the way, colleague and best friend of Dr. Kajihara." He lend out a hand, inviting him to shake hands with him.

"Ah…It's nice to meet you doctor." Tezuka said as he shook back the doctor's smooth hands.

"Sure…now, answer my question a while ago."

"Uhm, we've been together since junior high."

"Ah…" the doctor sounded as he scribbled down information in his notebook, "Have you two undergone sex? And how many times?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes you must."

"As far as I can remember," Tezuka said as Dr. Mihara wrote down, "We had undergone 10 or more sex sessions in the past 3 years."

"Oooh…I see…"

Dr. Kajihara interrupted, "Sorry for the rude interference guys, but I have the results now. Sorry if it took long for finalization…I just want to make sure that everything is right…"

"Too much explanations Makoto…" Dr. Mihara teased.

Dr. Kajihara just sighed.

"It's okay Doctor." Tezuka said.

The doctor was still silent.

"Are you okay doctor?"

"Yup. Go ahead and take a look at the results." He said. Then, he mumbled to himself, "_I just do hope you won't get too shocked about this…_"

Tezuka nodded, yet his curiosity ran fast in the want to know the result of his lover's condition. His sweat dropping down to his cheeks even though there is air conditioner. With all his strength, he took a deep breath and carefully opened the folder containing the results…

And a gasp was released…

BLAG!

Tezuka fell off the chair…

In the name of heavens…a poised buchou of Seigaku would fall from a chair?

Who can blame him? He's shocked!

Anyways…

Tezuka did FROZE a lot. The news just shook him to death and can't decide what to express. He felt his head float like a cloud and as clear as a transparency film, and completely lost his eyes to the ground. ZIP. He's all silencio.

With all concerns, Dr. Kajihara and Dr. Mihara helped the bespectacled man to stand and sit again. Dr. Mihara got a cup of tea and gave it to Tezuka.

"You okay?" the doctor asked. 

"I…don't know…" Tezuka replied.

Dr. Kajihara looked at him with pitiful eyes, "I'm sorry, but it's all I saw in the lab tests I've done to him."

"I understand Dr. Kajihara. I just can't believe it."

"Tell me Tezuka-san, what happened to Fuji-san before anything happened like this?"

"All it began of a faint that's all."

"Did you see any abnormalities?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"None. I mean it."

"Okay, okay."

Both of them sighed.

Meanwhile, another doctor approached the clinic and knocked. He even called out the names of Dr. Kajihara and Dr. Mihara…by first name basis,

"Makoto! Naoki!"

"We're here Dr. Natsukawa." Dr. Kajihara replied.

Dr. Natsukawa, a well-known and outstanding doctor among the doctors in Saint Lilac. He has contributed a lot of books and knowledge to aspiring doctors and even taught in several hospitals. His hands were very light when he performed operations and children weren't scared of him. Even the nurses were admiring him. No wonder, since he was in college, he was the topnotcher in the exams and has the highest scores in laboratory hands-on. But still, he was down to earth and very humble towards his colleagues. And that's what it makes him very popular and loved by doctors and people.

Dr. Natsukawa jerked the door open and went inside. And even before the greetings, he was surprised to see Tezuka in the clinic.

"Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka was simply speechless.

"You knew Tezuka-san, Hayate?" Dr. Mihara asked, confused.

"A-huh."

"Honto ni?" Dr. Kajihara asked.

Dr. Shiraishi nodded then smiled sweetly.

"Why do you know me Doctor...?" Tezuka said.

"Dr. Natsukawa boy…but you can call me Ojii-san"

"Why Ojii-san?"

"Oh, didn't my nephew tell you anything about me?"

"Nephew?"

"Fuji Syusuke." Dr. Natsukawa said, "Syuu is my nephew."

Tezuka went silent.

"Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka stood and lend out a hand to his "uncle", "I'm sorry. But Syuu hasn't told me anything about you. But I'm very grateful to get acquainted with you."

"Same as here Tezuka-kun."

Dr. Kajihara butted, "Uh…Why are you here by the way?"

"Well, I was about to ask you regarding with the papers I told you to hold for the moment when I surprisingly saw my nephew's boyfriend here."

"Oh…it's still here. Untouched. Safe and sound."

"That's good…and…"

"Huh?"

"I heard from Seiji that my nephew has a very, very, very weird case."

Dr. Mihara and Dr. Kajihara nodded in unison.

"I'm just worried for my little nephew that's all…so…"

"So what?" Dr. Mihara asked.

"I am planning now to join Tezuka-kun back at their Condo."

"EH?! How about your work here?"

"I've already passed it to my descendants for the moment. If ever I don't get back in time here, just take a good look at what they're doing. Okay?"

Dr. Mihara and Dr. Kajihara sighed.

"So Tezuka-kun, are you ready to go?"

"Aa." Tezuka replied.

Before the two leave, Dr. Natsukawa made a quick shout note at the two doctors.

"Pls. tell Eriol that I'm at Syuu's condo."

"Yah Sure." The two replied back.

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

_**FEW MINUTES LATER, AT ANGEL'S HAVEN CONDOMINIUM…11:00 am.**_

Tezuka and Dr. Natsukawa have finally arrived at the condo. Light smiles were seen on the doctor's face which was countered by mixed expressions on Tezuka's face. Surely enough, the results went a very large case, not only for Fuji but also in the medical history. Upon noticing the expressions, Dr. Natsukawa talked to his soon-to-be-nephew-in-law,

"Are you still worried about Syuu?" he asked as he pressed 5 on the elevator's touch-screen.

"Apparently, yes I am Dr. Natsukawa." Tezuka replied politely as he clenched his hands in mystification.

"Maa, maa, don't worry okay? I'm here at your sides."

Tezuka showed a slight smiled at the doctor and likewise the doctor did.

_**Ding…5**__**th**__** floor, the computerized elevator said… **_(Oooh…how hi-techno-ly they were)…

Tezuka and Dr. Natsukawa went off the elevator and proceeded to Fuji's condo. Even though the doctor has encouraged him a lot to stay still, Tezuka's mind is still on burning-yet-cold-thinking moment on how to say it smoothly to Fuji. Definitely, the tensai wouldn't like it very much if he heard that he's under the condition of female pregnancy…which will make him history. Slowly, the doctor opened the door and saw Fuji sitting down – and was talking with some stranger guy. Tezuka, who was behind the doctor and just helped himself to peep inside, was surprised to see his lover talking with a stranger…just as the fact jealously ran into his veins.

"Fuji?" Tezuka called.

"Tezuka! You're—uncle?" Fuji called his lover and yet was surprised to see his uncle at the door.

Dr. Natsukawa waved a hand to him, "Hello nephew. It's been a long time."

"May I just know who you are?" Tezuka asked the stranger, making the doctor not to speak before him, with his voice a little bit rough.

"Maa, Tezuka, this is my friend from Kagamihara Daigaku." Fuji said.

"My name is Ikeda Iori, third year high school of Kagamihara Daigaku. It's an honor to meet such respected buchou of Seigaku." Ikeda said as he stood and bowed down.

Tezuka was embarrassed for his actions and apologized, "Gomen. I was just surprised by you."

"No worries Tezuka-san. And I've known that you and Fuji were boyfriends, which was practically known by everybody."

"Atobe…" Tezuka murmured.

"Are you saying something Tezuka-san?"

"Uh…uh…nothing…so you said that you came from Kagamihara."

"Yes. And I'm happy to know that your team will be playing against Kagamihara for a cause."

"Yeah. We're you a tennis player?"

"No."

"Oh…"

Dr. Natsukawa broke off the conversation as he spoke, "I heard from Makoto that you weren't feeling well these days."

"Yeah and it gives me the worst days…say uncle, why such a sudden visit?"

"Nothing in particular Syuu. But I am here to tell you important news."

"What is it?"

"Before anything else, could Ikeda-san come back by some other time?"

"Sure. Besides, I've been here a while ago. I just stopped by to say hello to my friend." Ikeda said with a warm smile.

"Thanks to you."

"Thank you Ikeda." Fuji said.

"No problem." After that, Ikeda walked out of the scene.

Dr. Shiraishi whispered to Tezuka, "Make sure that Ikeda walks out of the condo, okay?"

"Okay." Tezuka replied then went off.

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

Minutes later, Tezuka went back to the room and said, "He's out."

"Good. Now we can proceed." The doctor said.

"What is this all about uncle?" Fuji asked in confusion.

"Tezuka will tell you."

Tezuka gulped. He knew that this will be hard but he needed to tell this straight and fast. He took a deep breath and finally,

"I already have the lab results Syusuke…" He handed the envelope to Fuji. But even before Fuji opened it, Tezuka continued, "The results stated that…you're…"

As Fuji opened the envelope, he carefully took out the paper and read. His eyes opened and startled…and he never expected this…

"…you're Pregnant…"

"You…don't need to…repeat it Tezuka…" Fuji said bluntly.

CRAP. Such a big pile of CRAP.

"How did this happen?" Fuji asked bluntly.

"I don't know as well…" Tezuka replied.

"Uncle?"

"Syuu, even though I'm a doctor, with your case, it's very impossible for me to know that." Dr. Natsukawa said.

Fuji threw off the paper and the envelope out of his sight. It was sure a pest to him.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka called.

Tears streamed down to Fuji's cheeks. He was never expecting and NEVER EVER expected that this kind of thing would ever happen. How cruel life is, right? Tezuka walked towards him and lightly rubbed his lover's back. Dr. Natsukawa, on the other hand, walked into the kitchen to make some tea for Fuji. Later, the doctor handed the cup of tea to Fuji and said.

"Don't worry nephew, we'll find a way to know what caused this kind of case."

"Thanks uncle." Fuji said.

"And also, that's with the help of my kids."

"Huh?"

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

**A/N: **Sorry, I need to cut this thing because it's already pass midnight. Well, this might also give you a hanging question of what the heck Dr. Natsukawa has been talking about. Find out soon. Reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Gomen nasai if I have updated sooooooooo LATE…

**A/N:** Hello…as of this moment, I have already inserted my characters here. To lighten up everything, here is the profile of my characters…

**NATSUKAWA YUKIRA **– daughter of Dr. Shiraishi and is one of the most outstanding female students of Kagamihara. She was 16 years old and has a twin sister that was currently out of town. She has shiny, dark lavender locks and a pair of dark azure orbs. She engaged in the field of Judo, Archery and flute, and was good at academics. She was also a good singer and many admired her because of her voice. She was friendly, not that cheerful and not the serious and enthusiastic. She was a member of the Cavalene Council.

**NATSUKAWA YUKITO** – one of the eldest sons of Dr. Shiraishi and as well one of the most outstanding male students of Kagamihara. He is 20 years old and has a twin brother who was with his younger sister's twin in an out of town adventure. He has dark hazelnut hair and two beautiful dark azure orbs. He was very much fond of piano, Soccer and Judo and was good at History and Math. Likewise to his sister, he has a beautiful voice. He was friendly like Yukira and the most cheerful child of the 4. He was a member of Cavalene Council.

**EIRISEN REISHIN** – one of the twin children of Dr. Eirisen, Dr. Shiraishi's colleague and childhood friend and together with Yukito and Yukira, he is one of the most outstanding male students in Kagamihara. He was as well the childhood friend of the Shiraishi siblings. He is also 20 years old with pale red hair and brown eyes. He was fond of Violin, Wushu and Archery, and good in Chemistry and Math. He was the Head of the Main Cavalene Council and with that, he grew to be serious, composed yet friendly and somehow a smiling person.

**HATSUTORI SAORE** – the eldest among the Hatsutori brothers and the son of Dr. Hatsutori, Dr. Shiraishi's colleague and friend. He was friends with the Shiraishi siblings and the Eirisen twins. He is 20 years old with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He was good in playing the cello, and was engaged in Swimming and painting and his academic status is soaring too. He was a member of Cavalene Council. He was jolly, adventurous and sometimes hot-tempered.

**HATSUTORI AKIO** – the youngest among the Hatsutori brothers. He was as well friends with the Shiraishi siblings and Eirisen twins. He was 16 years old and has lime hair and light blue eyes. He was one of the chess masters and was very much fond of painting like his brother. He was a member of Cavalene Council. He was calm, a bit stoic when needed and patient.

And that's for the main characters in this chapter. You'll get to know the others as the story flows by. And oh, thanks to:

**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr** – thanks for the review you gave me. I'll give more shot to this one.

And before I forgot, in this part, everything happened after the time Fuji was found pregnant…

**DISCLAIMER:** Like the others…I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…it's obvious…hehehe…I only own my mind and passion for Tennis no Ohjisama and it's characters… :P

**PAIRING:** Switching mode…to Tezuka and Fuji…

**RATING:** Hmmm…uhm…sorry for those lemon lovers out there, but I am not the typical person who types lemon in his/her story…I just love reading or watching it…hehehe… By the way…It's rated T…

**GENRE:** Two words… General and Mystery

**NOTE:** You may encounter thoughts, flashbacks and indication of places, days and time here. So if it's a thought: _Italics_; flashback: **bold**; place, day and time: both _**Italics and bold**_.

**BY:** **-Spring Blood** (You see guys…there were two names in the penname, one is Spring Blood and the other is Winter Dream…actually, there were two authors owning one account so…it was done….)

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It's another fine day for the elite students of Kagamihara to work hard and prepare for the upcoming events. Since they have no classes because their teachers were out to observe other school, they were at their BIG Dormitory, the Dream Melody Scholars Estate. This dormitory was one perfect place for the elite students of Kagamihara. Not to mention, this is where you can find the richest, grandest, most elegant and most intelligent students living in Japan and in other countries that decided to study in Japan. The dormitory was humongous and was 3-storey high, with complete facilities, high technology gadgets and complete sports facilities. Truly, this place was indeed spectacular for all. And not only that, since this estate is under the management of the school, this also accepts scholars even though they aren't that rich. And honestly, the school is after for excellent skills and intelligence, not for elegance and money.

Speaking of a fine day for work, Yukira was running in light speed with her thoughts rumbled and unease. Without even realizing, he bumped on her senpai, Saore, who was walking at the corridors and was watching his kouhais practice kendo.

"Owww…" Saore mumbled.

"Gomen Saore-senpai…" Yukira apologized and continuously bowed down before him. Sure she knew how hard it is when Saore was mad.

"That's okay. I know you didn't do that on purpose."

"Arigatoo…" she said with a breath.

"Why are you running anyway? We're you being hunted by your brother?"

"No…no…" she said between her pants, then continued, "I was sleeping when senpai Nomura called me to my room and said I am needed in the meeting."

"What meeting? At Chalcedony Hall?"

"Yes. But I don't know what meeting it is."

Before Saore could speak, an announcement from the media hall was heard.

"CALLING HATSUTORI SAORE, PLEASE PROCEED TO CHALCEDONY MEETING HALL IMMEDIATELY."

"Guess I was included too." Saore said.

"You heard it, so let's go!" Yukira said aloud then grabbed her senpai's hand and ran.

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

Meanwhile, at Chalcedony Meeting Hall, the Cavalene Council members are patiently waiting for the two remaining members for them to be able to start the meeting. Reishin, who was the Head of the Cavalene Council, was on his headphone and was currently talking unto someone,

"Saa," Yuhiko, a member of Cavalene Council, said on the other line. He was currently out of town because of training.

"When will you go back?" Reishin asked.

"I'm not sure yet but, Inspector Kaori said that we could be able to go home in 2 weeks if we have finished this early."

"That's good. How's the case going on by the way?"

"The case? Oh, it's way bit complicated."

"Why?"

"We can't find any evidences. But, we're still looking on the most unusual places for us to be able to solve this."

"That's good."

"How about you guys?" Yuhiko asked, "What are you up there?"

"We're currently waiting for Kira and Saore for us to start the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yah."

"What about?"

"The same thing before you guys left."

"Then why are you still holding a meeting about that?"

"It's because…it's rapidly increasing." Reishin said as he closed his eyes.

On the other line, Setsuna, who was Reishin and Yuhiko's kouhai, just suddenly grabbed Yuhiko's headphone and shouted at it, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!!"

"Setsuna? Is this you?" Reishin asked with his headphone a little bit away from his ears. With all grace, he never expected is kouhai listening to what he's saying, and as a result, being shouted at the headphone.

"And who do you think I am?! An alien calling for an operator to fix my ship?!"

"That's…the most insolent answer I ever had Setsuna." Reishin said with a composed voice.

Realizing her fault, Setsuna immediately apologized, "Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen…"

"That's enough Setsuna. I got you."

"Demo…"

"I know. You're just shocked."

Setsuna sniffled on the other line.

"Setsuna…"

"Hai?"

"Could you pls. give the headset to Yuhiko?"

"H-hai!"

Reishin sighed.

Finally, the door creaked open with Yukira and Saore going in.

"Hold on." Reishin said.

"We're here!" Saore exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you both…BUT YOU'RE LATE!"

Yukira lowered her head a little to avoid much absorption of her senpai's loud voice. Then she spoke, "We're sorry senpai. What's important is we're here."

Reishin sighed once more. Oh, how can he handle such things like this?

Suddenly, Yuhiko spoke from the other line, "Was that you shouting at my little sister?"

Reishin removed his hand from the microphone then said, "Gomen, I can't just remain that calm when I'm waiting for ages."

"Still the same you."

"So, I guess I have to hang now."

"Yeah sure." After that, the lines went dead.

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

In not-so-distant-place around the estate, Ikeda Iori was busily, yet happily walking towards his room. With his Ipod earphone on his ears, he immediately wrote down something on his notebook then grinned evilly.

"I have this one under my control…ha.ha.ha."

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

Back the meeting hall, everything had just started. Since Yukira and Saore we're 15 minutes late, they have to get into the topic and make it finish in no time.

"I have one question." Akio said.

"Go on." Reishin agreed.

"I know that this has started, but what bothers me a lot is when did this thing happen?"

"As far as I can remember," Yukira said, "I saw one of my colleagues in archery threw up like hell just like what soon-to-be-mommies went through."

"Who? Mikoru-senpai?" Yukito asked.

"Hai. Then after 2 weeks, he went to the hall and told me that he was pregnant and can't practice. Then, it all began to spread out until the day you and Yuhiko-nii noticed."

Everybody jaw dropped.

"Wait, isn't it Mikoru-senpai one of the male students who has a pretty face?" Akio asked.

"Yeah," Saore said. Then a thought ran into his mind, which mostly he didn't really like to be thought of, "Wait a second…doesn't this mean…"

"What is it?" Reishin asked.

"I hate this kind of feeling but, I noticed that every male student here is prone to be miracle-pregnancy-victims."

Everyone wondered in unison. They thought and pictured out what Saore told and it turned out to be…simply outrageous. Reishin slapped the table with force, Yukira clenched her fists, Yukito stood up and punched the wall, Saore joined Yukito in punching the wall and Akio just remained seated yet his mind was set for a great killing plan. After minutes, everybody turned calm again and returned to their seats.

"What should we do about this Reishin-senpai?" Yukira asked, "If this one continues, our school's reputation will break down into pieces."

"I know that Kira. Up until now, the male pregnancy is massively increasing and WE don't know WHO or HOW it did started." Reishin replied with force in his voice.

"If we sum this up, somebody might really up to this. Something like, an evil scientist trying and preying up on male students just to get a noble prize." Saore said.

"I don't know Sao," Yukito contradicted, "But my hunch is THAT somebody seeks revenge or is mad at the male students of Kagamihara."

"You two could be right," Reishin said, "But we shouldn't jump off to conclusions. We must still keep an eye on everything and continuously think of a way to solve this. And WHO or WHAT is the main culprit here."

"Couldn't that "continuous thinking" idea of yours ruin our poor, sensitive brain?" Yukito mocked.

Reishin death glared Yukito, "You shouldn't be mocking me at these times."

Yukito bent down his head a little…for embarrassment.

"Sorry."

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

**A/N: **Well guys, I'll cut this off here for the meantime. In the next chapter, another set of characters will be revealed. For now…

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!! Hope you won't lose your ten fingers…hehehe…Ja ne!

Please Read well and review…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello…as of this moment, I have already inserted my characters here

**A/N:** Hello again…and now here's the second part of my Character profiles. But first of all, I would like to thank:

**A1y-puff – **for continuously looking forward for my story. I know I got this too much of Mary Sue type, but I have a counterpart for it. Some of my characters will be out immediately and if you're too curious about it…keep on reading and I hope I could make you impressed. Thanks for reviewing. For now, let me be in a Mary-Sue type.

**Yoshikochan** – thanks for the review. Well, I kind of changed Tezuka for Fuji, just the way he talks. Still, Tezuka is still way the stoic one and only smiles for Fuji. Anyhow, read and review.

**NATSUKAWA YUHIKARU **– daughter of Dr. Shiraishi and is one of the most outstanding female students of Kagamihara. She was 16 years old and the twin of Yukira. She has also a shiny, dark lavender locks and a pair of dark azure orbs. She loved to play the violin and harp, and was engaged in Archery, Fencing and Wushu, and was excellent in Chemistry, History and English. She and her siblings were half-Japanese and half-British and were able to speak other languages. She was raised by her father as a serious one, unlike Yukira. She seldom smiles and a bit hot-tempered but knows how to control it and sometimes, gets TOO sadistic. Despite of that, she's as well friendly, adventurous, likes to seek danger, athletic and intelligent. On the other hand, she has a cardiovascular illness. She was one of the Head Directors, next to Reishin, of the Cavalene Council.

**NATSUKAWA YUHIKO** – one of the eldest sons of Dr. Shiraishi and as well one of the most outstanding male students of Kagamihara. He is 20 years old and was the twin brother of Yukito. He has dark hazelnut hair and two beautiful dark azure orbs. He was very much fond of playing the harp, and was engaged in Wushu and Fencing, and was good at History and Math. He was like Yuhikaru who is serious, yet smiling, enthusiastic, athletic and friendly. He was a member of Cavalene Council.

**MIHARA SETSUNA** – youngest of the children of Dr. Mihara, Dr. Shiraishi's colleague and friend. She was as well the friend of the Shiraishi siblings along with the other children of Dr. Shiraishi's friends. She is 16 years old with baby pink hair and brown eyes. She was fond of dancing, Swimming and Archery, and good in Chemistry and English. She was a member of Cavalene Council. She was friendly, sometimes stubborn, hot-tempered, always seeks fight and a cheerful person.

**MIHARA KENJI** – the eldest among the Mihara siblings. He was 20 years old with blond hair and brown eyes. He was engaged in one sport only which is Ice Skating. He was good in English, Math, and Science. He was jolly, thoughtful, kind and friendly person.

**KAJIHARA KANERU** – the youngest among the Kajihara brothers and the son of Dr. Kajihara, Dr. Shiraishi's colleague and friend. He was friends with the Shiraishi siblings and the other children of Dr. Shiraishi's friends. He is 16 years old with peach hair and green eyes. He was good in playing the basketball, and was engaged in Fencing and Judo and his academic status is soaring too. He was a member of Cavalene Council. He was all time stoic, adventurous and sometimes hot-tempered. Plus, he never smiles. He only smiles for Yuhikaru.

**DISCLAIMER:** Like the others…I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…it's obvious…hehehe…I only own my mind and passion for Tennis no Ohjisama and it's characters… :P

**PAIRING:** Switching mode…to Tezuka and Fuji…

**RATING:** Hmmm…uhm…sorry for those lemon lovers out there, but I am not the typical person who types lemon in his/her story…I just love reading or watching it…hehehe… By the way…It's rated T…

**GENRE:** Two words… General and Mystery

**NOTE:** You may encounter thoughts, flashbacks and indication of places, days and time here. So if it's a thought: _Italics_; flashback: **bold**; place, day and time: both _**Italics and bold**_.

**BY:** **-Spring Blood** (You see guys…there were two names in the penname, one is Spring Blood and the other is Winter Dream…actually, there were two authors owning one account so…it was done….)

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sigh…

…and a double sigh…

It was simply that Yuhiko was in distress. He was getting too frustrated due to what's happening to the school. Just imagine how the earth made the male students of Kagamihara pregnant in no less time. Weird, weird, weird. It was just too sickening in the brain. At this moment, he was walking back and forth, with his eyebrows lining up and was practically biting his handkerchief until it absorbed too much of his saliva. Later, when he can't get out any single idea from his crap mind, he slumped at the bench of the terrace in the hotel. He buried his face into his cheeks and continued thinking. Still, nothing happened. HE WAS COMPLETELY FRUSTRATED.

There were 2 mysteries that got his mind scrambled up – first is the mystery of the male pregnancies and the second one is…his and his colleagues' case that they have been working outside the school. Speaking of cases, he, Yuhikaru, Setsuna, Kenji and Kaneru were the ones being chosen to train as early young amateurs in the field of investigating major crimes. And at this point in time, they have been searching for the culprit who poisoned their former teacher in History. But as time goes, the case gets harder. Not to mention, he, his siblings and his other friends were mere secretly-student detectives (take note, they were just students) of the school to the reason of their school is somewhat glued to lots of weird things and stuff…just what is happening now.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Yuhiko's fingers were now endlessly tapping the arm bench. It's only a sign that he was so dead worried about his schoolmates. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him, yet he didn't even bother to look at the person.

"What's bugging you so much, brother?" Yuhikaru asked with no other emotions.

Yuhiko looked at her, "I know you don't want to know, so don't insist."

"But brother, I have asked you already. So answer me straightforwardly."

"Do I have any choice? Well, I spoke to Reishin yesterday and asked about the things happening lately."

"Then?"

"He told me that he was conducting a meeting about the case of sudden unexplainable male pregnancies."

"But, didn't we just talk about it a week ago?"

"Yes, but when I asked him why, he told me that…the case is rapidly increasing."

Yuhikaru was silenced. Yet the seriousness of her face didn't change.

"I told you that you won't like this."

"That's really alarming, brother. And stupid."

"Gee."

"By the way, Inspector Kaori told me to call you for some reason."

"Oh…okay."

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

"Yuhiko and Kenji," the Inspector said, "You know well how our case goes."

"Yes ma'am." Yuhiko and Kenji said in unison.

"It's kind of frustrating that we can't find anything more at the site. And it's sad that we can't easily give justice to your teacher."

"We know that Inspector Kaori," Yuhiko said, "But, how about this now? It'll be awkward if we left this hanging."

"Unfortunately, we are obliged to stop. The family refuses to take any more interrogations and is enough of our sneaking activities."

"But ma'am," Kenji protested, "If we left this hanging, surely the culprit may do something again. We must put an end to this."

"I know okay? But for now, we must get out of this place before anything goes wrong."

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

In the meantime, Yuhikaru, Setsuna and Kaneru were playing Scrabbles at Yuhikaru's room while their waiting for some news.

"I'm done." Kaneru said as he finished placing his last tile in the board.

"What's your score?" Yuhikaru asked.

"Hmmm…let's see…16 all in all."

Yuhikaru scribbled down his score at the notebook.

"My turn," Setsuna said, "Let see, if you placed your word there…then mine will be…here." She placed her word next to Yuhikaru's word.

"What's the score?" Yuhikaru asked.

"Okay…hm…hm…hm…36 pls."

"Whoa, that's really a catch Setsuna." Kaneru praised.

"Thanks."

"My turn now." Yuhikaru said.

As she thought of her word, the door creaked open. It was Yuhiko and Kenji that went inside with gloomy faces. Yet Yuhikaru didn't look, instead Setsuna and Kaneru interrogated them.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked,

"…" both guys were silent.

"Hello? We're asking here." Kaneru said with emphasizing the word 'asking'.

"Well…" Yuhiko started.

"Well what?" Setsuna and Kaneru said in unison.

"The case has to stop here…for now." Kenji continued.

Distracted and surprised from the news, Yuhikaru exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

"Oooh, that's really a sound to the ears…" Kaneru whispered to Setsuna as he covered his left ear.

All Setsuna can do is to roll her eyes.

"How come it happened, big brother?"

"Well," Yuhiko tried to explain, but he can't even convince himself. For now, all he can do is to explain everything to his little sister, "Inspector Kaori told us that the family of the former history teacher refuses to answer out questions and wants us to leave them for good. Since we can't find any more evidences that could help us out, we are obliged to close the case for now."

"How shocking." Setsuna muttered.

"But why so urgent? Doesn't want the family to gain some justice from the death of their son?" Kaneru asked, annoyed.

"Who knows?" Kenji said with a shrug.

"You know guys…this isn't quite right." Yuhikaru interrupted.

"Huh?" the four asked.

"I mean, there might be something behind why the heck the family refused to answer us and wanted us to go away. Maybe somebody blackmailed them."

"That's very impossible Hikaru," Setsuna said, "We all know that our former teacher has been poisoned right?"

"We all know that," Yuhikaru answered, "But, what if one of the family saw the poisoning show?"

"Hmm…" Kaneru wondered, "I guess Hikaru's hunch was right. In that kind of way, the culprit may have seen the person and blackmailed him or her for sure. In that case, that person might have told the rest of the family not to answer some of the detectives' questions or maybe just lie."

"Good point…" Kenji said.

After moments, everyone sighed.

"So, when are we going home?" Kaneru asked.

"I guess tomorrow. We have no business to do here anyway." Kenji said.

Then again, everyone sighed.

**00oo00--00oo00--………--00oo00--00oo00 **

**A/N: **Did you like it? I hope you did. By the way, all of my characters here are somewhat student detectives, but in the case of the five people here in this story, they were the ones being trained to become legal detectives of the government. That's why I made them Mary Sue. Well, although they're way perfect, there are still some things that you don't know. So read along…

Read and criticize me!


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Arigatoo for the reviews and criticisms…I just wonder why other authors don't want to receive flames from other authors or readers…Anyway, that's them and I shouldn't interfere. On the other hand, it's my opinion… Pls. see phase 2 for some spoilers for this chappie…

Let me go to the **first phase**…THANKS TO:

**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr** – thanks for continuously reading and reviewing my fanfic. My heart tells you that you're really a kind person…ahehehe…anyway, there'll be more Tezuka and Fuji coming up and as I said, my characters will be slowly disappear…and TezukaxFuji pairing will dominate the story…just be patient ne?

**Jv** – kudos to you though you didn't like my story that much…I know that I have lots of characters at start. It's not like I want to start a new story not prior to POT nor to my TezukaxFuji pairing fanfic…but it's because I need those characters to complete my story twists and conflicts between them…And this story NEEDS a lot of characters…that's really my plan… And regarding to Ryoma having an appointment to some strange guy at the Tokyo Tower alone is… okay, I'll give you guys my spoiler: Ryoma has a connection to Yukito and Hiroshi knew Ryoma well. Kira was normally Yukira whom I've introduced in the past chapters. You can scan phase two for the spoiler…

**Charwebb1** – Thanks again for your wonderful review. And I let myself laughing on the floor when I read that you're going to recommend your guy friend a pregnancy kit when he gets sick…on second thoughts, was that a compliment or an irony? Hehehe…

**Soring Angle POT** – Thankies to you too for reviewing…Are you literally asking about what will the other schools might say when they saw Fuji's belly grows? Ahahaha…there might be somebody in the other schools will end up like Fuji…-evil grin- (POT Characters sweat drops) Anyhow, keep on reading and reviewing.

Uhm…there is one person that doesn't like my story much…but I have to respect his opinions though he already INSULTED me straight.

Okay, **second phase**…Some Spoilers…

Ryoma, as I told Jv here, that he has a connection to Yukito and his other siblings and this Hiroshi guy knew him well. Both Ryoma and Yukito will be meeting up at Tokyo Tower for some important news…breaking that Kagamihara was under crisis and vise versa, Ryoma will tell Yukito about Fuji's condition. Yukito's jaw dropped. Now, the question is, what's the relationship of Yukito to Fuji? Tsk, tsk…find that out… And one more thing, in this chapter, Ryuzaki-sensei will be receiving a letter for Ryoma from Dr. Natsukawa(formerly Dr. Shiraishi…pls. see third phase for the notes…), so watch that out.

**Third phase**, some note…

Pls. take note guys that Yuhikaru, Yukira, Yuhiko and Yukito will no longer be Shiraishi, even their father. From this day forward, their surname will be Natsukawa. Just let me have the pleasure of time to re-edit those. And one more thing, I might add more characters in the later part of the chappies so watch for them and see what they can do to ruin or to save the story…

And oh I might change my penname to -'Miaclartha Ciatrine'-…since that my other co-writer is still in the state of absence and locked ideas of what story she'll make, I have to stand on my own.

And lastly, **Fourth phase**…an apology note…

Guys, in these coming days, I may not be able to update, yet you may story alert me…to the reason that I have lots of work to do at school and, that I'm a graduating high school student so I have to complete my requirements…So in advance, Gomen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Like the others…I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…it's obvious…hehehe…I only own my mind and passion for Tennis no Ohjisama and it's characters… :P

**PAIRING:** Switching mode…to Tezuka and Fuji…

**RATING:** Hmmm…uhm…sorry for those lemon lovers out there, but I am not the typical person who types lemon in his/her story…I just love reading or watching it…hehehe… By the way…It's rated T…

**GENRE:** Two words… General and Mystery

**NOTE:** You may encounter thoughts, flashbacks and indication of places, days and time here. So if it's a thought: _Italics and letter contents_; flashback: **bold**; place, day and time: both _**Italics and bold**_.

**BY:** **-Spring Blood** (You see guys…there were two names in the penname, one is Spring Blood and the other is Winter Dream…actually, there were two authors owning one account so…it was done….)

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00 **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who's that?" Ryuzaki asked aloud. She was finally back to work after a 30-minute shocking conversation with Fuji and Tezuka. And now, she's trying to tape all the papers she accidentally torn.

"This is Takiro, the principal's student assistant." Takiro replied.

"Come in." the boy went inside the office.

"What is it that you want Takiro?"

"The principal received this letter 15 minutes ago that was addressed to Echizen-kun, and he ordered me to give this to Echizen-kun. Sadly, I can't see him around so I decided to give this to you."

"Oh…" as the boy handed over the letter, Ryuzaki-sensei took it and asked, "From whom is this letter came?"

"As far as I can recall, that came from Dr. Natsukawa."

"Dr. Natsukawa? You mean the best doctor from Saint Lilac?"

"Yup."

Ryuzaki-sensei was silent.

"Sensei?"

Ryuzaki-sensei snapped out, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something. By the way, thanks for delivering this."

"No problem sensei. I'm just doing my job."

After that, the boy bowed down as a sign of respect and walked out of the room. From then, Ryuzaki-sensei was all alone again and all she does was to stare the letter.

_What could this letter contain?_ She thought. After a moment, she opened the letter and read it.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00 **

In the meantime, there is a slight commotion happening at Kagamihara. The senior officers of the Arts Club were running frantically back and forth like there was a living fire that eats them up. Due to extreme noise, the President of Cavalene Council, Eirisen Reishin, went inside the club room and asked,

"What's going on here?"

"Mi-mizuko-senpai…" A scared student ghastly said, "He-he's been attacked."

"Attacked?" Reishin curiously asked.

"Hai. Now, he's been laying down at the floor and we can't do anything but to stare…We're just…"

"I know. But somehow you could at least called the nurse from the clinic. Not that you guys kept on running and running like something's burning."

"I know that Reishin-senpai. But, it's was just too frightening. It did almost kill our club secretary."

"How did these things happened?"

"Actually, we're on a painting session for the upcoming painters contest when 2 unexpected sharp needles came from nowhere and struck Mizuko-senpai by the neck nerve pulse. Then he fell to the ground. It's just frightening…!!!"

_Wait a second,_ Reishin thought. Then he asked again, "Did you just said 'needles'?"

"Yes. Needles! And they were so sharp."

"When did this thing happened?"

"Just 13 minutes ago."

_That's odd…a needle?_ Reishin thought again. He was trying to figure out the weird thing happened. But it seemed that his mind isn't in the mood yet.

"Oh well, you might just as well report to me afterwards, okay?"

"Hai." After that, the guy tried to call the clinic from some assistance.

_That's just really odd. I guess I should tell this to the others and add this to my report._ Reishin thought. Afterwards, he reminded the guy again and went out of the room.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00 **

Back to Ryuzaki-sensei, she was currently out of her office for the reason of she was looking for her stubborn-player Ryoma. She walked down the second floor and the first floor and off to the grounds. She passed by the Science Laboratories (which was another building aside from the school, yet it was a bit smaller than the school) and passed by a small garden. After 5 minutes of walking, she finally reached the courts. There, she spotted Kikumaru and Inui playing doubles against Momoshiro and Kaidoh. As she roamed her eyes, she saw Tezuka standing at the left side of the umpire seat and Fuji behind him, seated in one of the benches. With no further ado, she went inside the courts and when everybody saw her, they greeted her with full respect.

"So, how was everything **buchou**?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked as she emphasized the word 'buchou', sending a slight shiver down Tezuka's spine.

To his surprise, he motioned effortlessly and steadily to his sensei, saying, and "Everything's fine sensei. Yet, Oishi isn't still waking." Then he pointed out Oishi where he was sleeping.

"Oh… And I presume that your colleagues already knew about your condition."

"Yes, they knew."

"Hmm…" She murmured. Once again, she roamed her eyes to look for her target—Echizen. But it seemed that she cannot see him so she asked Tezuka, "Have you seen Echizen around?"

"I haven't seen him sensei. But he was with us a while ago when I broke the news." The bespectacled brunet said.

_Where on earth did that brat go?_ Ryuzaki-sensei thought. Sure she was going to scold Echizen for being not around the courts. Suddenly, she thought that Echizen might be at the wall practice area, since that Echizen liked to practice all by himself.

She talked to Tezuka again and said, "Thanks Tezuka."

"You're welcome sensei." The bespectacled man replied then shouted, "Momoshiro, quit slouching!"

"Hai, buchou!" Momoshiro replied back.

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. Then, she walked towards Fuji and said, "Hello Fuji. How are you now?"

"I'm fine sensei." Fuji said and smiled widely.

"Sorry to bother you but, could you do some errand for me?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I want you to take this letter to Echizen. It seemed that the letter contains a very important message because that came from Dr. Natsukawa."

"Eh?!" said Fuji, prolonging his 'Eh?!' statement. "Really?"

"Yes. Do you know Dr. Natsukawa?"

"Ah. Not only that he's the best doctor, but he's my uncle."

Ryuzaki-sensei gaped, never expecting to know that Fuji was a nephew of the best doctor in town. As she snapped back to reality, she told Fuji, "Anyway, please make sure that Echizen gets that okay?"

"Don't worry sensei. It would be a swift."

"Oh, by the way, do you know where he is?"

"Since I can't see him here, he might just be at the wall practice area."

"I see." She muttered. She has the same thought as Fuji.

"Very well then, I'd better get going."

"Okay."

After the conversation, she walked away from Fuji and waved a hand to him. And as she walked out of the courts, she can still hear the loud voice of Tezuka, scolding his regulars. She just sighed.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00 **

"Whew!" Echizen said under his breath.

He was already finished practicing and to be exact, he was practicing for almost 1 and a half hours. Now, he was all lumpy, lying down on the wall practice court with lots of balls scattered around him. His sweat kept on dripping down from his temples and his eyes were half-closed. He placed his right arm above his forehead, covering his tired eyes from too much sunlight. As he tried to sit up, a feminine-like figure approached him and said,

"It seems like you've worn yourself out." It was Fuji smiling at him.

"Fuji-senpai." Echizen said as he was completely seated and looked up at him, "What do you want?"

"Don't worry, I won't bother you. I'm just here because Ryuzaki-sensei told me to give this to you."

"Eh?"

Fuji handed out the letter from his pocket and gave it to Echizen.

Echizen took it and asked, "What's this?"

"Isn't it obvious that it's a letter?"

Echizen glared him.

"Okay. I don't know what's inside that letter so I can't answer you properly."

"Hn." Echizen muttered and stared at the letter.

"Well?" Fuji asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Echizen returned his senpai's question.

"Aren't you going to open that?"

"I'm just going to open it when you're away."

Fuji frowned. Echizen glared.

"Okay, okay. I'll just go back to the court."

"You'd better be. And besides, Tezuka-buchou might be looking for you now."

"Eh?" Fuji asked then smiled at his kouhai.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00 **

With the kind of Echizen said to Fuji, it made Tezuka sneeze a lot.

"AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Sniff…sniff…

"Are you okay buchou?" Kawamura asked.

"Hai. Maybe somebody remembered me." Tezuka replied.

"Could that be Fuji?"

"Hn." Is all Tezuka could say. As he jerked his head to see Fuji, he noticed that his tensai lover wasn't around. In a moment, the bespectacled man's worrying-side appeared and said,

"Have you seen Fuji? He wasn't at the bench. If he wasn't there, he might get hurt and—"

His words were cut when he heard this voice, "Don't worry Tezuka, I'm back."

And it belonged to Fuji.

Tezuka let out a small flush and immediately went back to his usual composure, "Where have you been?"

"Maa…"

"Fuji…"

"Just around." 

"You're lying."

"I'm not." 

"You are."

Fuji didn't answer.

Tezuka glared.

And vice versa.

After a minute of silence, Fuji gave in.

"Looks like I'm defeated. Well, I went to the wall practice area to give a letter to Echizen."

"A letter?" Kawamura interrupted.

"Yeah. Ryuzaki-sensei asked me that favor."

"You could have at least told me that." Tezuka said, turning his head away from Fuji's sadistic face.

Fuji smiled, "You're that 'super' worried huh?"

"Of course. You're pregnant and—"

"Calm down." Fuji said. Then he leaned himself to Tezuka to give him a nice, warm hug, "I know what I'm in but as Ryuzaki-sensei's student, I need to do her errands."

Tezuka gave in to the hug and felt relaxed, "Just…don't scare me like that."

"I will. And sorry if I made you worried."

Kawamura blushed. It made him felt a little awkward and out-of-place, seeing the two love birds comforting each other. _I guess, I shouldn't interfere them now, _he thought.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00 **

Back at Kagamihara, Reishin was inside the Cavalene Council and was seated at one end of the rectangular table. He was typing what he saw at the Arts Club room and the condition of the victim. Still, he was confused of what happened. Suddenly, the telephone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rei! It's me Yuhiko!" Yuhiko said aloud.

"What's up?"

"I called you just to say that we might be back after two days."

"And?"

"That's all…and oh, Hikaru's at the hospital."

"NANI?!" Reishin asked, banging his two hands on the table.

"Not so loud Rei!"

"What happened to her?"

"Well, we we're both playing doubles against Setsuna and Kenji. Sadly, Setsuna and Kenji teamed their shot up and accidentally hit Hikaru's knee. But, no worries, she's fine now and there's no serious damage."

_Whew, _is all can Reishin say. But, it's a sure deal that he'll have Setsuna's and Kenji's hairs out of their scalps.

"Anyway Rei, that's all. I have to go to check up on Hikaru."

"Okay. Tell Hikaru to rest."

"Yup. Maybe I'll try to call you tomorrow for some update there."

"Sure."

And the lines went down.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

After a long rest from the wall practice, Echizen finally fixed his bag and sat under the shade of a Sakura tree. He took out the letter that Fuji delivered from his pocket, opened the envelope and read it. The paper was scented sweet and the content goes like this:

_Ryoma,_

_I know you're in the middle of practicing tennis from the upcoming 'Kagamihara-Seigaku friendly match for a cause' but, could you do something for me? Could you bring Fuji and Tezuka to me at Saint Lilac today? I just need to talk to me about Fuji's case…and I guess you already knew about that. And oh, I hope you already knew that Yuhiko wants to see you. Well, my letter ends here and I have some work to do. So, ja ne!_

_Natsukawa, Hayate_

Ryoma's eyes narrowed, crumpled the letter and forcefully threw it onto the ground.

_AS IN NOW?!_ He thought aloud and his temper rising.

He got up from his place and took the crumpled letter and put it inside his bag. He zipped it very nicely and carried the bag through his shoulders. Then he told himself before he totally left the place, "Do I have any choice?" he sighed and proceeded on.

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

It's already dawn, and all of the regulars are finally done with their practice. And at that very moment, Oishi finally woke up from his long-road-dream-of-shock. With Kikumaru seeing him get up, the red head cat-like regular thoughtlessly helped the mother hen of Seigaku, giving him the look of how-are-you-feeling-and-are-you-alright face. Far from them were Momoshiro and Kaidoh who were banging their HEADS again at each other. It seemed that they don't like to rest the fight everyday. Kawamura, on the other hand, was actually fixing his bag and Oishi's bag. Might as well call that helping Kikumaru. Inui was still scribbling down at a bench of their practice and was already a practice menu for them tomorrow. And, Tezuka and Fuji were both fixing their things. After that, Tezuka walked forward at Fuji to wipe his face and in return, Fuji handed out Tezuka's water jug and smiled for him.

"Look at them, their so sweet." Kikumaru said softly at Oishi's ear.

"Yah." Oishi agreed. Realizing the day passed by him, he asked Kikumaru, "Uhm, how long have I been asleep Eiji?"

"I guess, since you knew Fuji was pregnant?"

Oishi gaped. He was a bit embarrassed for that action. But, it's not his fault for being so shocked. He was just human.

"You okay Oishi?"

"Yes Eiji. Don't worry."

"Hoi minna!!!" Momoshiro called out after a long way fighting against Kaidoh, in which Kawamura restrained them. He said, "Have you seen Echizen around?"

Hearing Momoshiro's question, Fuji answered, "I think he's still at the wall practice area."

"WHAT?! Oooh, that brat has a lot of nerve."

"Let him be Momo. You know his nature: always alone."

Momoshiro sighed.

"Gomen…" Echizen muttered, surprising everybody.

"What the mystifying thing are you doing? You've been missing all day!" Momoshiro blurted out, making Ryoma's head bent a little and making everyone shut.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm at the wall practice area?"

"Since when? You didn't even tell me."

"Since when Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou revealed their secret…"

Momoshiro gave a large scowl on his face, "Do you really have to say that in an icy way?"

"Got a matter of that?"

"It's a solidified liquid." Kaidoh mumbled.

"What?" Echizen asked, confused.

"I said 'a solidified liquid'. You asked about the matter of the ice right?"

A sudden 'whoosh' of the confused wind passed by the gleaming-dusty grounds of the courts and a ball of tangled fibers of dirt passed by the shocked regulars.

"Uh, Kaidoh-senpai…I was expressing it…and not asking it."

"Are you trying to crack things up Kaidoh?" Momoshiro sternly asked.

Kaidoh stared at them for the moment and recalled all the things he said the statements said by Echizen and Momoshiro. When he had put up all the scattered puzzles of memories into place, he stopped breathing. He realized that, he just had been corny—he cracked a lame joke! WHAT THE HELL…!!! Still, the regulars remained silent as Kaidoh flushed furiously, revealing the total redness of his face.

"T-that's okay…K-Kaidoh…" Kikumaru walked towards him, patted him gently as a comfort, "…but next time, pls. listen to what people say first, nya."

"H-hai…"Kaidoh murmured in a very, very, low voice with matching head facing the ground.

"Ahem." Echizen coughed, startling the regulars back to their senses, "I hate to interrupt your eye-to-eye shocked contact senpais but, Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai, would you come with me?"

Fuji turned to him and showed a slight smile, "Why? Are you going to date us?"

Echizen glared his senpai.

"Okay, okay…just answer my simple question 'why?'"

"I don't know. All I know is Dr. Natsukawa wants to see you both."

"Erm…How did you manage to know him?" Tezuka asked.

"He was my mother's doctor before she died."

"Sorry."

"It's okay buchou. Anyway, let's go."

"Sure."

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

_**Around 7 pm, in front of the Tokyo Tower…**_

"I wonder where Ryoma could be." Yukito said as he looked at his watch.

Seconds later, a taxi stopped behind Yukito's back and the car door opened. There was Echizen.

"Gomen, Yuki-kun. I have lots of errands to make." Echizen apologized.

"No worries Ryoma-kun. Anyway, I shouldn't have been bothering you anyway."

"That's okay too."

"Maa, I guess we should go up the tower now and eat there."

"Sure."

And the two boys walked inside the tower. Both of the two boys were somehow a bit awkward at each other. To the reason of, people were staring at them and with their eyes set on them; various expressions and thoughts were seen. Both of them were already thinking what others thought of them: like are they brothers? Or are they lovers? Or are they colleagues? A lot of questions were running. As they walked, there was a long silence. Zip. No sound. Silencio. Nothing. Zero. It's all that described their silence. It was like you're in an outer space in which you cannot talk if you doesn't have an astronaut suit with a fish-ball like thingy covering your head and was containing oxygen for you to breathe and talk. Then, they have finally reached the elevator and took the ride up to the fifth floor, wherein one of the elite yet cute and small restaurants was built. Still, silence made a barrier. After a matter of minutes, they got out of the elevator and went to the restaurant. Echizen flushed a little because he never expected that Yukito would be elegantly treating him to some high-quality food restaurant. And take note, Yukito was just going to have a meeting with him. How money-elegant.

As the two boys looked at their menus, Echizen asked, "Why did you take me here?"

"Excuse me?" Yukito asked confusingly, "Are you thinking that this is a date?"

"No, no…okay, let me rephrase. Why did you choose this place to be our meeting place?"

"Well, nothing in particular. All I want is to eat here with you and have our little conversation here."

"Oh…so, what do you want to tell me?"

"Actually, I just want to ask you if your school had undergone major crisis like pregnancy."

"Hmm…as in 'major'? A lot?"

"Yes."

"Well…not much of that really. And I don't care."

Yukito sweatdropped.

"Why are you anyway?"

"Actually, our school is currently under that kind of state. More over, the pregnancies were made by our male students…and rampant. And because of this, I'm looking for other schools that have the same case as ours."

Echizen's face went pale and his eyes widened. Yet, he remained calm and composed that made Yukito not to read his shocked expression. Echizen never realized that the male pregnancy crisis was that—epidemic. Good thing it didn't happen to his school…or not. Just think of Fuji…now that made Echizen shiver and Yukito noticed that.

"Something wrong Ryoma-kun?" Yukito asked.

"Uh…I just remembered something…" Echizen replied.

"Like?"

"There is somebody I know that was pregnant…and he's a male…"

"What?! Well then, who is it?"

"You know him very well…And I know you won't like it if you heard his name."

"Come on Ryoma-kun, tell me now."

"All right…it's…" He shifted his voice to a lower pitch of tone and said, "…Fuji-senpai."

Yukito's jaw dropped. His eyes widened and tears of hatred filled it. It seemed he wanted to kill the person who did it to Fuji. His fists shivered along with his raging body. His head is in total annihilation process and in any moment, he might blow up.

He asked Echizen in a slow, hoarse voice, "Who…did that…to my…Cousin?!"

Echizen felt the anger inside of him. He felt how hard it is to know that one of your male relatives was pregnant instantly. Slowly and carefully, Echizen opened his mouth and managed to answer Yukito's question, "Who-who knows? I don't know anything about that…besides, all I did was to practice for the upcoming match."

"BUT THAT'S AN OUTRAGE!!! Don't you even realize that?"

With the bang of the fists landed on the table, Echizen's butt jumped a little and the people around them stared. Slowly again, and this time, Echizen tried to comfort the dark brunet guy.

"I do realize that Yuki-kun. But pls. don't let your anger out here. The people are already staring at us!"

Yukito roamed his eyes and saw the confused people and scared children looking at him.

He finally calmed down and said, "Gomen."

Echizen let out a sigh of relief at last.

"I'm sorry for that Yuki-kun. But I really don't have the idea how the hell it started."

"It's okay. Anyway, I'll just have to tell this to Reishin and start to include that on the investigation."

"Okay. By the way, how's Yui?"

"Well…she's all right. But right now, she's at the hospital because of an accident yet it wasn't that serious. My twin called me a while ago."

"Oh…I hope she's okay by this time…"

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

From the distant place, a sneeze was heard, "ACHOOOOOO!!!"

Okay…that's really a loud sneeze…

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

"Oh, she'll be okay." Yukito said, still in a low voice.

"Are you still sobbing?"

"Of course I am. Syusuke is my cousin and I'm well concerned about his health."

"Right…"

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

_**At Saint Lilac…nearly 8 pm…**_

The door at Dr. Natsukawa's clinic opened all of a sudden.

"Syusuke! Tezuka-san!" said the panting Dr. Natsukawa.

Fuji and Tezuka turned their heads to him by surprise.

"Did you two wait long?"

"Not that much uncle," Fuji said in a calm voice and a smile, "Besides, we took one and a half hours before we get in here."

"Souka…"

"Why did you call for us by the way?" Tezuka asked sternly.

"Oh that? I was just going to tell you something about Syusuke's case. Since you're on a special case Syusuke, I'll have Dr. Mihara as your personal OB-GYNE."

The curtained swayed away by the hands of Dr. Mihara, "I'm here Syusuke-san. Hope you don't bother calling you by first name."

Fuji smiled, "Don't worry Dr. Mihara. It's fine."

"You've been doing a lot of things for us already Natsukawa-san." Tezuka said.

"Nah. It's nothing Tezuka-kun. Besides, Syusuke is my nephew and I'll always at his side."

"Thanks uncle."

"I guess it's already late. Go home now guys."

"Hai."

**00oo00---00oo00---………---00oo00---00oo00**

**A/N: **And there you have it guys. Did you like it? The only thing you have to figure out is the relationship of Ryoma to Dr. Natsukawa and his kids…

Read along!


End file.
